Ice Queen
The Ice Queen (アイスクイーン, Ice Queen) is a boss in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, fought at the end of Harapa Ruins. She is an ancient entity whose opposite counterpart is the Mars-aligned Sand Prince. When defeated, she turns into the Ice Queen Stone, a Utility Psynergy item that grants a Mercury Adept the Cold Snap Psynergy series. This is needed for the Alchemy Forge in Passaj. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn The Ice Queen is a level 17 boss who battles your party when you approach the end of the Harapa Ruins dungeon. To prompt her to battle you, select "No" at the first dialogue option, then select "Yes" at the next dialogue option. The Ice Queen has several techniques at her disposal. Besides having access to the powerful Ice Missile and Frostbite Psynergies, she also has the Icy Kiss technique, which can instantly down an unlucky Adept. Thus, regular healing is recommended. However, she has very low Mars Resistance, so unleashing Mars Djinn is an excellent strategy. If the player has acquired all possible Mars Djinn so far, then Meteor can be summoned for comparatively high levels of damage. Another option worth noting is the Vulcan Axe, a Mars-based pure-element weapon that can be acquired in the Ouroboros. By equipping it to Tyrell, the player is guaranteed to exploit the Ice Queen's weakness, even when taking the unreliability of Unleashes into account. The player can use Impact to raise his attack, but the player should beware of the Ice Queen's Break Psynergy, which will nullify all stat boosts. Apearance Her apearance is that of a woman with pale skin which is tinted blue presumably to denote her icy nature and power. Her hair is grey indicating her age and she wears a golden crown, two golden earings, a purple and white robe with a white fur collar and an icy blue cape. Her main weapon is a large blue magic staff with three pale blue crystals atop it in a trident like fashion. Background and Story In the past, the Ice Queen was imprisoned in a gemstone that was a treasure of the town of Passaj. Over the years, she gained a reputation for cruelty, and was known for using her beauty to lure men to her. After the Golden Sun event, she was able to use her powers to control the monk, Nyunpa, who had telepathic abilities. She was able to force him to take her from Passaj to the ruined city of Harapa. However, she found that she could not leave her stone, and so forced Nyunpa to remain with her. In the meantime, a slight amount of her power restored Harapa, though it is said that she refused to use her full power out of spite. In the present day, Matthew's party goes in search of her, as they need the Ice Queen's power to reverse the Alchemy Forge. Reversing the Forge would allow the creation of a cloud passageway over the Khiren Mountains. Before leaving, the party is given information on her by Passaj's elders, as well as the Sand Prince. After traversing Harapa's ruins, they come across the Ice Queen, and are forced to fight her in an attempt to return her to her gemstone state. Doing so releases Nyunpa from her influence, allowing him to leave the ruins. Additionally, Matthew's party gains the Ice Queen Stone, granting them the Psynergy necessary to reverse the Alchemy Forge. Category:Bosses Category:Psynergy-capable monsters